Solution of Colors
by Lingerer
Summary: Just a drabble of my favorite shippings.


**Okay, so I thought of making a collection of short stories, so here it is. **

**All my favorite shippings will be here. **

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

001. All your cookies are belong to us. - CommonerShipping

* * *

"Now where was she..." Dia looked around. He was visiting her mansion with Pearl, and due to the requests from Sebastian, he had to make cookies for no apparent reason. For the past five minutes, Pearl was chasing him for the cookies Dia had just baked. He tiredly sighed, as he looked down to his small cookie jar. _I would want Missy to try my cookies first though... _He looked up, and he saw a familiar figure.

"Missy!" Dia hurriedly ran towards the rich girl. She was not wearing her usual hat, but instead let her deep, ocean-blue hair flow out. Platinum looked back, her piercing grey eyes locating the running teen. Dia stopped in front of her.

"What is it, Dia?" Platinum asked worriedly. "Is there trouble?"

"N-no." He panted. Using his free hand, he held out the small cookie jar. "Can you try this?" Platinum looked at him with a puzzling look.

"Umm...okay." She opened the cookie jar, and reached out for the first one. She took a small bite into the chocolate chip cookie, as the mixture of chocolate and oats went down her throat.

"How was it?" Dia eagerly asked. Platinum smiled, making the other teen's heart beat faster a beat.

"It was good."

* * *

002. Sick golden eyes - MangaquestShipping

* * *

"Achoo!" Gold sniffed. He was sitting on his bed, with a slight red face. Ambipom looked at his trainer with a worried look. Gold patted him in the head. "I should have never tried to make artificial snow...A-a-achoo!" The door burst open, revealing a girl with a crystal blue eyes. She was still in her grey assistant robe, one of the pockets filled with paper. She sighed at the sight of the golden-eyed teen.

"Next time, don't call me during when I am busy." She rummaged around her pockets. "Here's your medicine." She tossed a small pill to him. Gold sniffed.

"Thanks, Super Serious Gal." Crystal shrugged. Gold sneezed some more.

"Just rest after you swallow the pill." She flopped down to his bed. Gold quickly swallowed the pill. "Gold, let me ask you one thing."

"What is it, Crys?"

"How the hell did you get a cold in the middle of a hot summer?" Gold laid down, his comfortable bed calling for a nap.

"Oh, long story short, I tried to make snow by making Poltaro use Icy Wind." Crystal facepalmed.

"You know that make extremely cold winds, not snow." Gold giggled. Crystal sighed again due to her carefree friend.

"Well, at least Super Serious Gal is here to help me." Crystal slightly flushed pink on her cheeks.

Crystal got up, and began to head out for the door. "Bye Gold." Gold waved at her, and flopped down to his bed.

"Bye Crys." He muttered, and closed his eyes. Soon he fell into a slumber.

* * *

003. My tie is evil. - AgencyShipping

* * *

It wasn't any ordinary day. Heck, it was damn special all right. It was a formal party in Senior Platinum's house.

"Help!" Black shouted. He ran towards Senior Ruby, who was sitting down on the chair, sipping on lemon tea that was placed on the table. Ruby glanced at him with his piercing red eyes. He stood up, and greeted the boy.

"What is it Black? Do you need help?" Black looked pretty fine, with his white suit. He looked slightly uncomfortable, however.

"Senior Ruby!" He panted. He stopped in front of Ruby. "Help! My tie is evil, and it's gonna kill me!" Ruby inspected Black again, and to his dismay, Black's suit was slightly messed up, as if he was trying to pull the tie out. His black tie looked normal to Ruby though. Ruby smirked.

"Sure." With a evil glint, he strapped the tie harder on the poor boy and fixed him back neat and clean. He then left to look for Sapphire. Black's comfort level decreased even further down. Although the tie wasn't possessed or something, but it was damn tightening on the neck. And Senior Ruby tightened it further.

As his hand slowly went up to flash the senior his favourite finger, he heard some footsteps and immediately stopped. He looked behind, and gawked at the sight of White.

She was dressed in a black dress, completely opposite of her name. Eyeing Black, she squealed.

"Daww... You look so cute in that suit!" Black slightly blushed. "Especially the tie, it looks so good on your clothes!"

"Thank you, Prez." Observing the two carefully, Blue immediately switched on the romantic song in her radio. The music flowed out, and the people began to dance after the music. Dia and Platinum was a good pair, slowly moving their body after the rhythmic tune. Red and Yellow both was too flushed to dance further, and quietly sat down on their respective tables. Lyra and Silver were arguing about dancing or training, and Gold and Crystal both was trying hard to follow the music.

Pretty much everyone was on the middle, dancing. Black sighed. _I'm going to risk it. _"Shall we go?" Black let out his hand. White grabbed his hand, and went out to the middle.

_Well, I guess the tie isn't that evil._ Black thought.

* * *

004. The first time we met. - SoulsilverShipping

* * *

Silver sighed as he inspected his wallet. _Let's see. Gold borrowed half my money and didn't pay back yet... Sis wanted some money to buy some clothes... _He folded his wallet and shoved it in his pocket. "I got to get myself some money." He muttered, and began to head to that place.

As he went, he viewed the night look of Goldenrod. The tall buildings shone in each different room, and people walked around, chattering and doing their business. "MOVE IT!" A distinct cry was heard towards Silver. He spun, only to see a puffy, white thing coming towards him...

They had crashed into each other. Silver was on the ground, face almost kissing the ground. The girl had sat down to the ground due to the impact. The girl with the white hat stood up. "I'm sorry." She let out her free hand, while she fixed her hat with another. Silver slapped it away.

"Move away, woman." Silver stood, and fixed his clothes. "Is your eyes accessory or something?" He snapped at her. She only retaliated back to him with a goofy smile.

"Sorry, mister grumpy." She said. "I'll be careful next time." Silver scoffed.

"Whatever." As he began his way again, his trainer card fell out of his pocket, right to the girl's feet. The girl dashed up to him. "What now, woman?" He asked in a intimidating tone.

"You dropped your card..." She quickly inspected the card. "...Silver." Silver snatched the card from her right away. Without a word of gratitude, he left, making the girl pout. "SILVER!" She shouted. Ignoring her, he continued his way.

"My name is Lyra! Lyra Soul! You hear me?!" Soon Silver was gone from her view. As he went to his place, Lyra, recently the new Champion of Johto, returned back to her town.

* * *

005. In which N finds a hidden porn magazine. - FerriswheelShipping

* * *

N was sitting on Hilda's bed. He was kinda upset. Hilda had invited N, but she apparently had to go to that stupid Champion's Conference. He sulked, but that wasn't going to make the time pass. He got up, and decided to look around the house.

Hilda had to live in Black's house, until she found a good place to stay. N had tried ask her to live together with him in the castle, but she was all red and wouldn't accept his invitation. _And I thought we were friends. Close friends at that. _He pouted.

Curious what was in Black's room, he entered, and found a very messy room. He shrugged, and decided to clean his room as a gratitude for letting Hilda stay in here. As N was cleaning the room, he found a small pent-up box in the corner of his room, just under his table.

"What's in here?" N asked himself. It was quite tightly sealed, but it had a trace of being once opened. He cleaned the room first, then decided to open the box to see the contents.

* * *

"Damn. The Champion's Conference had to get longer." Hilda cursed under her breath. It had to get worse when the conference was held far away from Nuvema Town, where she was currently staying at.

"I hope I haven't been making N wait for a long time..." She sighed, and hurried on to Nuvema Town.

* * *

"Now then..." N said to himself. "What is in this box?" He got out a small scissor from Black's table, and began to cut open the box. When he had finally opened it, it laid several magazine, all with the same title, "PokeBoy."

"What could be in here?" He got one magazine, and flipped the first page. The first page consisted of a woman posing with her bathing suit on. _Why would they take pictures of women in their underwear? __And furthermore, why did Black have this? _

"N-" Hilda's familiar voice called out. "Where are you?"

"In Black's room." He replied. "I'm reading a book called 'PokeBoy'." As soon as words left his mouth, Hilda was already at the doorstep of the room, face in deep shade of red.

"You what?" Her eyes were not lying. There lay N, in a room tidily cleaned, who was reading one of Black's "secret" magazine. _Why I'll kill..._

"Hilda, I am quite confused here. Why are there several women not wearing clothes? Aren't they ashamed?" Hilda's face got darker. Apparently he was looking at the page with the "scene".

"N-no, but t-they are just i-interacting w-with each other." She stuttered, unable to speak clear within the current situation.

"Oh I see." He mused. "Why don't we try this too?" Without knowing what he had just said, he spoke, with a gentle smile etched unto his face. Hilda was heating up every second.

"Hilda, you okay? You seem to be sick, being all red and such." He asked, with a worried tone. Hilda then fainted, unable to handle the heat and embarrassment.

* * *

006. Two Red Faces; such a Cliché. - SpecialShipping

* * *

Red sighed as he tiredly flopped down to the rough-edged rock that was supposedly meant for a chair. He had finished another day of non-stop training in Mt. Silver. Training sure did take things off his mind. Sure, he missed his friends and such, but he always had this urge to be in top performance. After all, he was the Battler. Besides, he wasn't _that _lonely.

Green usually came by to deliver some supplies, Gold came for additional training and news, and sometimes Platinum (although she always was with the duo) visited him for advices. But deep inside, he wanted a girl, specifically a gentle girl with a long, blonde ponytail to visit him. But he knew she was too fragile to come here; a drop of snow might break her apart like a glass. He sighed again, and went inside his cave for the hidden hot springs.

He sent out all of his Pokemon outside the ball, so they too may relax in the warm water. Wasting no time, it took him a split second to change his clothes into a single towel around him, another to get inside the hot spring. The water was alleviating all of his fatigue stored up in the training. The warm water soon made him drowsy. Seeing that everyone was warmed up now, he decided to put everyone in their respective balls except for Pika, in case a wild Pokemon might appear. Then he closed his eyes.

* * *

_How long has it been? _His eyes slowly opened, still pleading for the additional rest. He forced his eyes open, and slowly got up. Pika was resting in the hot springs, as it was getting colder. But something was definitely wrong with the current situation. There hasn't been any wild Pokemon challenging him for a losing battle (not that they knew it). It felt like someone was with him, in the very cave. Putting on the towel, he decided to search around, only to find the source right behind him.

"Yellow?" His dry, husky voice followed the wind, into the said girl. Her head bolted to the direction of the voice, seeing the familiar teen. Her face soon turned into deep shades of crimson from the scenery. Red had a single towel wrapped around him, leaving his upper body bare. All the training seemed to have paid up for Red. He had a toned, well-built body, fitting his image of "Battler."

Realizing it actually was the girl of his dreams, his face soon turned into his name, which was such a cliché. After a long daze from both red faces, Red's sense came back, instantly going back into the hot springs. "So...Yellow." He tried to remove the awkwardness in the air. "What brings you here?"

"To bring you back, Red." Yellow had this strange resolute tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Everyone misses you." She muttered in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Everyone misses you! You are the leader of the Dexholders! All of our junior wants you to come down the damned mountain!" Yellow blurted out in frustration. All the pent up frustration seemed to be released at this moment. Red winced a bit. _When did she even learned to swear? _

"Even I miss you..." She murmured, her head down. The awkward silence came back again. Sighing, Red got out of the spring, making Yellow slightly flinch from the sound.

"Let's go."

"Huh?" Yellow looked up, then instantly looking back down from the view.

"Let's go down the mountain." Red approached her, and gently caressed her cheeks with his rough hands. He wiped away the small tears growing at the edges of her eyes. Then softly placing his hands on her cheek, he placed his lips on her forehead. With that, her face turned into his name - another cliché.

* * *

007. Opposites - FranticShipping

* * *

They were opposites.

The boy once was rowdy, adventurous, and most of all, brave.

The girl once was quiet, sweet, and had a crystal clear heart.

...

_"Catch me if you can!" He shouted, jumping from branches to branches. The girl quietly chased him, going on a mad Swanna chase. Soon one of the branches snapped, making the boy fall down to the ground with a thud. "Oww ow ow..." _

_As if it was predictable, the little girl immediately pulled out another band-aid from her pocket, and gently placed it on his wounds. __She then looked up at him, with her crystal blue eyes, and smiled. "Don't get hurt too much, okay?"_

...

Then the faithful incident occurred.

...

_"Coco! Double-Edge!"_

_"Nana! Hyper Beam!"_

_"Ruru! Finish it with Confusion!" The boy ordered, his three trusty Pokemon ready to battle the Salamence. The girl only watched in fear - fear that the boy would get hurt. Meanwhile, the boy fought to protect his pride and the girl._ "_I gotta protect her! I must defeat the Salamence!"_

_Once the attacks hit, the Salamence thrashed in pain, and randomly threw its attack to every direction. _

_The boy was hit by its Dragon Claw. The attack flung him back, but he landed at his feet. He pulled down his hat, covering the bloody mess at his head. _

_"Feh! I'm not dad's son for nothing! Coco, one more time - Double-Edge!" A critical attack was done, which made the Dragon Pokemon scurry away in defeat._

_"I've won! It's alright now!" The boy beamed b__ack to the girl, who gasped in terror. A large gash was opened at his forehead, which blood gushed out, covering his left eye. "Look, I've chased away the Salamence!" He held out his hand, but the girl didn't accept it._

_The girl began to sob in horror - horror due to his wounds. She flopped to the ground, covered her face, and began to weep. __"Scary... so scary..."_

_..._

The boy loses faith in his beliefs in power.

The girl gains faith in her beliefs in power.

As if giving time to strengthen their new found belief, they were separated, never hearing about each other.

...

_"I was a burden to him." The girl murmured to herself, further motivating herself to train harder. _

_"I tainted her crystal clear heart." The boy began to groom his Pokemon, deciding to now follow the path of contests instead of battles. _

_"When we meet again, I must show how much I've changed." They both decided, and began to follow their new belief._

...

Years have passed, and they had reunited without recognizing each other.

The boy is now calm, cautious, and afraid - afraid to show his power.

The girl is now rowdy, wild, and adventurous; his former self.

They were still opposites.

...

_"Ugh." Ruby sighed, looking at the strange girl. She completely mocked the contests that he was about to join. Just who did she think she was?_

_"GRRRRR..." Sapphire growled, staring at the "white-haired guy." He absolutely got on her nerves! Just who did he think he was?_

_..._

And opposites attract.

...

_"I like you." Sapphire confessed, her heart beating twice as fast. After this confession, he trapped her in his master's aircar, for her safety._

_"I like you too. I've always liked you, ever since we first met." He flashed up his hat, revealing the very scar that was costed to protect her._

* * *

008. Noisy, pesky, obnoxious... - OldrivalShipping

* * *

"Now where did I put Charizard's Pokeball?" Green questioned himself, as he searched around his desk, which was full of paper. As he continued on his search, the lock of the top window clicked open, and a brunette came jumping out of the window.

"Hey Greenie!" Hearing that familiar voice, Green looked back and inwardly sighed as he recognized the brunette. Blue gracefully landed on the floor, despite the gym being about two stories high. "How's my favorite gym leader doing?"

_Don't you mean your victim? _He sarcastically replied in his mind. "What do you want, noisy girl?"

"Well..." She smirked and pulled out a Pokeball from her pocket. "I thought you would be looking for this." Before Green could snatch it out of her hands, she instantly pulled back, avoiding him.

"Woah, somebody is hasty."

"Pesky girl, give Charizard's Pokeball back." Green calmly said, before all hell broke out.

"Hmm... I could give it back to you if you take me to the new restaurant opened at Cerulean City."

"Deal." Like any other casual deal they had every few minutes, they both shook hands and traded what they wanted. Blue handed over Green's Charizard, while Green had to take Blue to the restaurant.

"I'll meet you at 6'o clock then." Before heading out, she placed a small peck on Green's cheek, making him slightly red.

"Obnoxious woman..."

* * *

009. Why not both? - DualrivalShipping

* * *

"Hmm... should I take this or that?" She pointed, making the young leader sigh.

"Bianca... for the last time..." Cheren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "... Can you make your decisions beforehand?" Bianca pouted.

"But this yellow dress is just too cute!" She squealed, hugging the clothing closer to her. "But that red dress is too elegant!" Cheren sighed again for the umpteenth repetition, this time rubbing his temples for his dear life. It was already too much for her to make him cancel all the gym challenges, but shopping with her was WAY overboard (although they were dating for a long time).

"Why not both?" Cheren suggested. He REALLY wanted to get out of the mall quickly as possible, and seeing that it will not be over until she chose the dress, he just hoped that his suggestion would work.

Bianca pondered for a while, until she broke into a huge smile. "That's brilliant, Cheren! This way, one is for me-" She hugged the yellow dress. "-and one is for you!"

_Wait, what?_

* * *

010. Gaming Life - TycoonShipping (EmeraldxAnabel)

* * *

You can never tell a person by their outer appearance. Even though you may partially know some of their inner self, you still can't tell who truly the person is. Well, that is what Emerald had in his mind.

"I owned you again, Emerald!" Anabel joyfully shouted, a pink game console in her hand.

"Rematch!" He retorted back, slightly irritated that she was better than him in his best game. In response, Anabel childishly stuck out her tongue, her former serious self nowhere to be seen.

The game began once again. In "Mario Party," Anabel had chosen Peach, Emerald had chosen Mario. With Emerald getting the first turn, he "rolled" the dice, getting a five. However, Anabel had gotten a six, which placed her one step in front of Emerald. This of course, irritated Emerald.

The game had progressed on, Anabel had miraculously dodged all of Emerald's traps, and won practically every single mini-game it had featured. While Emerald constantly lost his stars, Anabel steadily gained them, further irritating Emerald.

The game ended, with a vast difference of stars between them. Frustrated, Emerald shut his game console off, and pouted in the corner. "I never knew there would be someone better than me..." He sulked. Anabel chuckled at his childishness, which was viewed as adorableness to her eyes.

To somehow cheer him up, Anabel went closer to him, until she tightly hugged him. "Don't worry." She whispered. "You'll someday be better than me."

Grinning from the corner of his mouth, he faced back, his green orbs shining with mischievousness. "I want a rematch."

* * *

**And there it is!**

**I came up with TycoonShipping (though I am quite sure that there would be some other people who have thought of it).  
**

**And... I suck at drabbles.**

**LOL WUT BYE**


End file.
